


Inside Man

by AgentProvocateur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Escort Jensen, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentProvocateur/pseuds/AgentProvocateur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Dean Winchester is a police officer on a mission to take down the man who murdered his brother, Sam. Eric Brady Johnson has a lot of money and friends in high places enabling him to continue his life of luxury as Dean smolders with hatred and a need for revenge. As months pass, Dean becomes more desperate to get proof against Brady before police chief, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, shuts his investigation down. When Jensen Ackles enters the picture, Dean sees a chance to get the proof he needs by sending in another inside man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The dream was always the same. Dean was running through the warehouse racing the clock looking for Sam. As he cleared each room, his feeling of dread grew. The clock was ticking and he was running out of time. As Dean entered a large office area, he saw Sam in a meeting room behind a plate glass window. His face and body were a ruin of blood and gore. Dean was frozen in shock for a moment at the gut wrenching sight before him. Then, Sam's head moved and his eyes met Dean's.

Dean yelled out 'Sammy!' just as a conflagration of flames swept through the room his brother was in. He started to run towards the glass firing his weapon and screaming his brother's name. Dean wanted to break through the glass to rescue Sam from the fiery hell that was burning him alive.

Dean woke up with a start to the sound of his cell phone blaring _Highway to Hell._ He felt that familiar hope in his heart that it would be Sam. Even though his mind knew it wouldn't be. It had been six months since his brother had disappeared while in deep cover investigating Eric Brady Johnson. Dean held fiercely onto the hope that his brother was still alive, even if it was a fool's hope. As Dean reached for the phone, he saw the half empty bottle of tequila he'd drank to put himself to sleep last night. No wonder his head felt like he'd been whacked with a hammer this morning. He looked at the display before he accepted the call. “This better be good, Collins.” Dean practically snarled into the phone as he ran a hand over his stubble roughened face.

“I just love these early morning talks with you, Winchester. They set such a bright tone for the rest of my day.” Misha remarked.

“Bite me, Collins. I'm running on three hours of sleep and that stake out at the docks was a bust last night.” Dean snapped not in the mood to banter with his coworker.

“I get it. Cut to the chase. The chief wants everyone in for a meeting at 9:00. I'm just giving you a wake up call so you won't be late. Sorry about the stake out, Dean. You know I want you to get that bastard, Brady. We all do. See ya at the station.” Misha said and rang off the call.

Dean crawled out of bed, stretched and headed for the shower. Along the way, his eyes strayed to a picture of him and Sam that was sitting on the dresser. They were a few years younger and smiling for the camera. Dean felt the familiar flare of pain in his heart and tightness in his gut that looking at the photo always seemed to bring. He had been totally against Sam taking the under cover assignment investigating Brady. As usual, Sam had defied him and gone to the chief behind Dean's back. Three months later, Dean had received a late night phone call from Sam saying he was very close to closing the noose around Brady's neck. Dean got a final call from Sam's cell phone the next day. It was a distorted voice saying that Sam had died screaming as his skin had been torn from his body strip by strip. One of Brady's warehouses at the docks had gone up in flames that night. The police and fire departments did two thorough sweeps of the rubble that the fire had left behind. All they found were a half dozen of Sam's teeth. His brother was gone.

Dean had made it his mission in life to bring Brady down from that moment forward. He had used all his powers of persuasion to get the chief of police, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, to green light a special investigation unit to get the goods on Brady and put him away forever. The chief didn't take the disappearance of one of his officers lightly, especially when he had assigned the detail. Brady presented himself as a respectable business man in the import export industry. He had all the right friends in all the right places to prove it. Dean knew Brady was dirty and had a finger in every illegal money pie in the city. He just couldn't prove it yet.

Dean took a quick shower, toweled off, and stood in front of the cracked bathroom mirror to shave. He'd come home after the failed search for Sam and slammed his fist into the mirror. Dean's blood was still dried in the cracks. He had vowed not to replace it until Sam came home. After his shave, Dean took a close look at himself. He had turned thirty a few weeks ago. Dean knew Sam would have teased him endlessly about that. He had a hard toned body from regular work outs at the gym. It wasn't the same going without Sam, but Dean needed to keep in shape as he went after Brady. He wanted to pound the man's face into a ruin of muscle and bone when he caught him. It was an image that had gotten him through more than one rough night since Sam had been gone.

Dean had made Brady aware that he was watching his every move. He wanted Brady to sweat it a little. The officious prick should have a few sleepless nights, at least, for all the shit he'd done. Dean had found a mountain of circumstantial evidence against the bastard, but nothing to get the DA on board to arrest him. He needed proof and Dean was bound and determined to get it by any means necessary.

He headed into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. It was still pretty much empty as it had been since Sam had been gone. Dean wasn't much for shopping. The automatic coffee maker had done it's job for which he was grateful. He needed some fuel for his overworked body to get it moving. Dean filled a travel mug with black coffee adding a few fingers of Scotch to the strong brew. Hair of the dog he thought and grinned as he took a sip. He knew he drank too much, but he didn't care. It was the only way to deaden his pain since his brother had been taken from him. Dean took one last look around the house before he walked out the door. Each time he left, he didn't know if he would ever return.

#&#

Jensen woke up before his alarm went off. He stretched like a lithe cat in his large warm bed and sighed. He didn't have any classes today and no client until that evening. Jensen got up, went to the window of his luxury condo and looked out across the city scape bathed in early morning sunlight. He headed to the bathroom next to begin his morning skin routine. He had to keep himself in pristine condition for his clients. Jensen looked at himself in the mirror critically. He was twenty two years old but could still pass for late teens. His skin was tanned, toned and hairless. He tapped at the freckles on his face and grinned. It seemed a lot of people found them to be attractive so he didn't have them bleached. His hair was carefully cut and highlighted giving him a golden blond halo of hair. Some of his clients compared him to an angel. Funny considering what he did for a living. Course, this was only temporary. Jensen had plans for his life and he was actively pursuing them.

Jensen walked into his immaculately clean kitchen and fresh squeezed some organic oranges. Then he prepared a plate of organic fruits, along with a bowl of whole grain cereal. He was very fussy about his diet and health and it showed. His skin glowed with the dewey look of youth. Jensen's jade green eyes were clear, deep and wide. His teeth were white and even and his smile had been known to make men and women swoon. Jensen was a stunning beauty who hid his private pain behind a mask of composure. He didn't let anyone get close enough to him to really know him. Jensen finished his healthy breakfast and cleaned up after himself. He had a lot of things planned for the day and was anxious to get to them.

#&#

Dean stopped at a Waffle House on the way to the precinct and had a greasy breakfast to help with his hangover from the night before. When he finished with the eggs, bacon, sausage and hash browns, he got back in his black classic Impala and turned toward the police station. He parked and sat in the lot finishing off his Scotch infused coffee. Dean looked in the rearview mirror and saw that his eyes were bloodshot from booze and sleep deprivation. He got some drops out of the glove box and doused them to get some of the red out. Then he popped some strong mints to mask the smell of the Scotch before he got out of the Impala and headed into the building.

Several people greet Dean as he walked down the long hallway towards the meeting room. All his brothers in blue were supporting him in his quest to bring Brady to justice. They had liked Sam and wanted Brady to pay for burning him. Dean fidgeted in his chair as Chief Morgan gave them a run down of all the major cases and investigations that were in progress. His only interest was bringing down Brady, everything else was just white noise in Dean's ears. When the general meeting ended, Chief Morgan asked Dean, Misha, Bobby and Ellen to stay.

“Where are we with Brady?” The chief asked as he looked to Dean.

“He's been careful cause he knows we're watching, but he is planning something. There's been a lot of activity on the docks. We just need more time to pin him down on this one.” Dean said as he met Morgan's dark gaze.

“You've had six months to pin him down, Winchester. I need something we can use against him. All we've got is talk and guess work. Get me something concrete soon or we'll have to disband this unit.” Chief Morgan stated in his deep authoritative voice.

“You can't do that. Brady is dirty and he is going down. We just need to get another inside man close to him. We have to get the goods on him this time.” Dean declared loudly.

“Bobby and I might have something for you there, Dean.” Misha said as he opened a manilla envelope and pulled out some photos. He passed them across to Dean.

Dean snatched up the pictures and flipped through them. They were photos of Brady with a young gorgeous blond man. They had gone to a few five star restaurants and VIP gay clubs together recently.

“It looks like Brady has a playmate.” Ellen said with a grin.

“Do you know who this guy is?” Dean asked as he looked through the photos again.

“We'll find out and get back to you.” Bobby replied.

“Do that.” Dean said. “Good work, people. This may be the break we've been looking for.”

“Keep me advised, Winchester. You're all dismissed.” Chief Morgan turned sharply and left the room with long ground eating strides.

Dean went to his office to sort though messages and paper work that were piled up high on his desk. He hated this tedious part of the job, but it was a necessary evil. He was relieved when Misha, Bobby and Ellen stepped into his office a few hours later. Dean was itching for an excuse to stop filling out forms and making routine call backs.

“The guys name is Jensen Ackles. He came here from Texas a few years ago. He doesn't have a criminal record.” Bobby said as he looked across the cluttered desk at Dean.

“I found out Ackles is attending classes at Westfield College. He's been going there for the past four years. He's getting a degree in social work and counseling.” Ellen added.

“Ackles lists his occupation as self employed. He lives in a luxury condo that is paid for by a man named Eric Kripke. The same man who pays for his Porsche. As far as we can tell, all this started about four years ago. Kripke is a business man, but we don't know a lot about him. We'll dig for more.” Misha declared.

“I think it's pretty obvious. Ackles is an escort and Kripke is his pimp. Brady is paying for it.” Dean stated as he looked at his team with a lopsided grin. “This is the break we've been looking for. We just found our inside man.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean decided to follow Brady's boy toy, Ackles, that night and get a closer look at the blond. He knew if Sam were here, he'd call Ackles one of Dean's Barbie Boys. Sam seemed to find it endlessly amusing that his tough older brother went for pretty blond fem boys. Course Dean liked to tease Sam about the dark haired, dark eyed Baby Bears he was always picking up. The Winchester brothers had been legendary around the techno dance clubs where they hunted for beautiful boys to play with. That had ended when Sam disappeared. Dean hadn't even been out since then. All his time and energy had been directed towards bringing down Brady. There simply wasn't time for anything else even his own needs.

Dean looked at his face in the cracked bathroom mirror and decided not to shave. He went into his bedroom and pulled out some old club clothes. The extra tight distressed jeans and navy blue fitted muscle shirt showed off the physique that always drew him attention at the gym. Dean finished off the look with black cowboy boots and a thick black leather belt. He paused to look at the photo of himself and Sam before walking out the door. A call to Misha confirmed that Ackles was still at the dance club, Pandora. Dean told Misha he's be right there and climbed into his Impala. He turned on the radio and The Grand Illusion by Styx was playing. Dean smiled cause the song just felt right as he headed out into the night.

Dean stopped to tell Misha that he would shadow Ackles for the rest of the night and the older man could go home. The Misha was more than ready to end his day and left right away. Dean parked a half block away from Pandora and walked confidently up to the club door. The burly man guarding the entry waved him in. Dean went straight to the bar and ordered a double shot of tequila. He turned towards the dance floor and spotted Jensen Ackles dancing near the center of the crowed area.

There was no denying that Ackles was drop dead gorgeous. The photos Dean had seen hadn't done him justice. Ackles wasn't just a blond barbie boy. There was a grace about him as he moved sensually to the music. Dean could see that several people were staring raptly at the young man as he swayed liquidly to the dance tune that filled the air around him. Ackles seemed unaware of the attention he was getting. He looked to be lost in his own head at the moment. Dean wondered what Ackles story was. How had someone like that become a whore? The song ended and Ackles made his way towards the bar. Dean turned so that his side was to the younger man. He didn't want to confront Ackles here. He had something else in mind.

Jensen left the crowded dance floor and headed towards the bar. He scanned the men standing in front of it and his eyes settled on a tall, well built guy standing in profile to him. As Jensen got closer, he saw short dark blond hair, a stubble roughened jaw, and an amazing ass clad in second skin tight jeans. Jensen felt his pulse begin to pick up as he got closer to the man who gave him one long sideways glance. Jensen looked into the man's deep green eyes and felt like he was trapped by the intensity he found there. He swallowed nervously and looked away. Jensen couldn't believe he felt so nervous and turned on. He usually kept away from men unless they were paying to be with him. He'd had horrible experiences in the past that made him wary of all men who showed interest in him. Jensen walked past with his head down and ordered a drink. When he turned back, he could see the tall guy was walking away. Jensen was momentarily mesmerized by the movement of the guys ass in his tight jeans. He thought 'christ, Jen get a grip' and almost laughed. He'd like to get a grip alright, on that tall handsome stranger.

Dean drove to Jensen's luxury condo, picked the deadbolt, disabled the alarm system, relocked the door and began to take a look around. It seemed the hustler had OCD cause the place was spotless. The artwork and furnishings were tasteful and expensive. Dean wasn't into the stark white walls, but had to admit the place had a classy feel. He poured himself a generous serving of top shelf brandy and settled on the sofa to wait for Ackles to return.

Jensen unlocked the door to his condo and walked in locking up behind him. He walked over to the window and looked out over the view of the city scape at night. He was a little tired and pleasantly buzzed from the night club.

Dean watched from the shadows as Jensen entered the room and walked over to look out the window at the city beyond. He stared at the curve of the blond's behind outlined in tight black slim fitting dress pants. “Nice view.” He remarked in his deep husky voice.

Jensen jumped and turned around. His eyes focused on a man sitting on his sofa drinking out of one of his glasses. “I'm calling the police!” Jensen declared and pulled out his cell phone.

“I'm already here.” Dean stated as he stood up and showed the young man his badge.

Jensen walked forward with his phone still in his hand. He looked at the badge closely, then at the man holding it. His eyes widened. “I saw you at the club! What are you doing here?”

Dean put his badge away and met Jensen's jade green eyes. “I need to talk to you, Party Boy. Have a seat.” Jensen gestured toward the sofa he had just vacated.

“How did you get in my house?” Jensen demanded as he met Dean's dark gaze.

“That lock couldn't keep an imaginative teenager out. Now, sit down.” Dean commanded.

“What could we possibly have to talk about?” Jensen said as he stood his ground in front of the larger man.

“I require your services.” Dean said with a leering grin.

“What services?” Jensen asked looking away from the talker man's intense eyes.

“Well, you are a whore. Maybe I want to fuck you.” Dean lowered his voice and looked at Jensen with smoldering eyes.

“You need to leave.” Jensen declared as he looked back up at Dean with angry eyes.

“Listen, Party Boy. I'm not asking you to have a friendly chat. I'm telling you I need to talk to you. We can do that here or down at the station. Your choice.” Dean's voice was harsh and low now.

“Are you going to arrest me?” Jensen said taken aback by this turn of events.

“I could take you in for drunk driving and seven other charges or we could sit down and hash this out.” Dean said sounding reasonable.

“What is it that you want, officer....” Jensen trailed off since he didn't know the handsome policeman's name.

“Winchester, Dean Winchester. I need your cooperation in an investigation.”

“I don't understand. How could I be of any help in your investigation?” Jensen asked as he headed for the sofa and sat down.

Dean followed him and sat close. He wanted to keep the younger man on edge during this conversation. “You're a high priced whore who has connections to some rich and powerful men. I need you to help me get some information from one of them. His name is Eric Brady Johnson.”

“Why would I inform on one of my clients to you?” Jensen said as he looked up at Dean's intense face.

“If you don't help me, I'll put you away. I don't need to tell you what would happen to that perfect ass of yours in prison.” Dean stated.

“What exactly would you want me to do?” Jensen asked not liking the prospect of going to prison on some trumped up charge.

“I want you to spend a lot of time with Brady. Listen to his conversations, meet his friends, spy on his activities and report back to me.” Dean declared as he pinned Jensen with the force of his gaze.

“What did Brady do? Why are you after him?” Jensen asked as he tried not to wilt under the weight of Dean's stare.

“The less you know about the investigation, the better. Just listen, observe and report.”

“Why are you asking me to do this? I barely know the man.” Jensen stated reasonably.

“You're a gorgeous guy that he's paying to fuck. He'll want to keep you close to him and he won't be careful what he says or does in front of you. You've got a good shot at getting me the evidence I need to bury him.” Dean said with a vicious gleam in his dark green eyes.

“I'm not going to put my ass on the line literally for you officer Winchester. You should leave now.” Jensen declared and stood up.

“If I leave, my first stop will be at your pimp's house to let him know that you're my new informant. I'm sure he'll cut you loose shortly afterward.” Dean threatened.

“You don't know anything. You're just trying to intimidate me.”

“I know Eric Kripke won't like me showing up at his house at 2:00 o'clock in the morning and telling him you're my snitch.” Dean said with a hard look at the blond.

Jensen's eyes widened as he stared in disbelief at the taller man. “How do you know about Eric?”

“I know all your dirty secrets, Party Boy. If you don't play nice with me, I'll bring them all out into the light.”

“You're a bastard!” Jensen said through clenched teeth as he sat back down on the sofa.

“Yeah and you're a whore. Tell me, Party Boy, how much do you charge?” Dean asked as he leaned closer to the gorgeous man beside him.

“You couldn't afford me on a cop's salary.” Jensen snapped.

“Maybe, I'm a successful gambler. Now give it up. How much?” Dean demanded.

“A grand.” Jensen answered through clenched teeth as he glared at Dean.

“What would I get to do to you for a grand?” Dean asked as he stared down at the younger man.

“I don't go in for the rough trade, but anything else goes.” Jensen answered as he looked down at the floor.

“You must be a world class fuck for that kind of money.” Dean said a little taken aback by the young man's price tag.

“I haven't had any complaints.” Jensen remarked as he looked back up at the taller man.

“I'll just bet you haven't.” Dean said as his eyes raked over the blond's body hotly.

“Listen, it's late and I'm tired. Why don't you just tell me why you're after Brady. It would help me to do this if I knew that.” Jensen said softly as he met Dean's dark gaze.

“That's none of your business. Just get close to Brady and feed me all the information you can get from him.” Dean pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. “ Here, use this to get in touch with me by pressing one. You will be connected to me anytime day or night.” Dean said as he pushed the phone into Jensen's hand. Their eyes met as they felt an electric tingle from the contact of skin on skin.

“Do you want to be connected to me day and night, Officer Winchester?” Jensen asked in a low voice as his eyes met Dean's.

“Don't flatter yourself, Party Boy.” Dean said but he looked away.

“What if Brady finds out that I'm feeding you information?” Jensen asked.

“You really don't want that to happen. Brady deals harshly with people who betray him.” Dean said seriously as he met Jensen's jade green eyes again.

Jensen swallowed hard and looked down at the phone in his hand like it was a snake that was coiled and ready to strike him.

“Don't talk to anyone about what you're doing for me. Keep all of this to yourself. You'll be safer that way.” Dean stood up. “So could we negotiate a price on a blow job?”

“You are such an asshole! Get out!” Jensen yelled as he stood up quickly and pointed to the door.

“Yeah, I know. Call me soon, Party Boy.” Dean said as he turned to walk for the door.

“My name is Jensen!” The blond yelled and threw a sofa cushion at Dean's retreating back. He gritted his teeth at the infuriating sound of the older man's laughter as he disappeared out the door.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Dean climbed into the Impala, he sat back in the seat for a moment and looked out into the night. He was uncomfortably aware of being half hard in his tight jeans. Dean shook his head, Just sitting close to Jensen and looking at him had given him a woody. It had been since high school that a guy had affected him like that. Even though it was 2:00 in the morning, Dean knew he could call any one of a dozen guys and be in their bed in twenty minutes or less. The problem was, he didn't want any of those guys. He wanted Jensen Ackles. Dean reached into his glove compartment and grabbed out his flask. He gulped down a liberal dose of Scotch and looked up at Jensen's window. It was a very bad idea to get involved with a snitch. Especially a snitch who was also a high priced whore. It just seemed destined to end badly. Dean put away the flask, ran a hand over his face and looked at himself in the rear view mirror. 'You are a bastard,' Dean said to his reflection before he started the Impala and roared off in the direction of his home.

Jensen turned the cell phone over in his hand. He stared at it from different angles as he thought about the man who had given it to him. Something was driving Dean to go after Brady. Jensen could feel that. He knew there must be something personal about the investigation. Dean was too passionate about taking down Brady for it to be a random crime. Jensen thought about how Dean had looked at him and how it had felt when their hands touched. That electric current had surprised Jensen. He'd never experienced anything like that before. He wondered what it would be like to kiss Dean and feel that hard body under his exploring hands.

#&#

The next morning Jensen went to see one of his favorite clients. He had to drove a half hour to get to the house in the woods where they always met. This client was a public figure who valued his privacy and Jensen liked him enough to make the drive anytime he called. As he pulled up in front of the large ranch style home nestled in the midst of fifty acres of woods, Jensen thought about Dean Winchester. He wondered what the policeman was doing right now. Jensen parked his Porsche and walked up to the front door. Before he could knock, the door was flung open and he was swept into a bear hug that lifted him off the ground.

The tall handsome man hugged Jensen tight against him and leaned down to kiss his neck. He went for Jensen's lips, but the blond turned his head away. He didn't kiss his clients, not even the ones he liked. “When are you ever gonna kiss me, Jensen?” Jared Padalecki asked with a teasing grin.

“When are you going to have me co-star in one of your action movies?” Jensen teased back.

Jared shut the door and they moved into the kitchen together. “Actually, I'd like to have you in one of my films. You know I haven't always gotten along with my co-stars. I wouldn't mind spending sixteen hour shooting days with you.”

The two men settled at the table where Jared had set out plates of pancakes, fresh fruit, orange juice, yogurt and oatmeal.

“I'm afraid people on the set might start getting suspicious of us spending so much time together in your trailer. Then, your secret might get out. Are you ever gonna come out,Jared and let the world know who you really are?” Jensen inquired as he smiled up at the tall man.

“I don't know. Maybe when I'm forty and not getting the action hero roles anymore.” Jared replied as he started to eat a huge stack of pancakes.

After breakfast, they headed for the bedroom. Jared sat on the end of the bed and looked up at Jensen. “I want you to strip for me and get yourself hard.” Jared said in a deep husky voice.

Jensen began to dance for Jared. He seemed to glow from the early morning sunlight that poured through the window. Jensen danced sensually letting the music in his head guide his movements. He let his hands caress his chest and move down to his hips and ass before moving back up again. On the second pass over his body, he began to undo the bottons on his Brooks Brothers shirt.

Jared's eyes were locked on the gorgeous boy. He loved the way Jensen looked, moved, felt. Jensen was a living, breathing fantasy made flesh and Jared was getting harder and hotter by the second watching him dance and strip. He pulled off his own shirt and kicked off his pants, then focused back on the blond.

Jensen tossed the shirt away and teased his nipples to hard pink nubs. He ran his hand down his tanned, toned chest to his dark charcoal dress pants. Jensen pushed his hand down inside and squeezed his hard cock. He moaned softly as he caressed himself and heard an answering moan from Jared. Jensen smiled knowing he was turning the handsome actor on as he stripped of his slacks and was left in his black bikini underwear.

“Show me your cock. I want to see how hard you are.” Jared commanded as he continued to stroke his own throbbing shaft.

Jensen pushed off his briefs and danced closer so Jared had an up close view of his thick leaking cock. The dark haired man stood up and moved behind the slim blond. Jensen leaned his head back against the muscular wall of Jared's chest. He could feel Jared's hard shaft pressed against his ass and he ground back against it. Jared groaned and leaned down to kiss and bite Jensen's neck as his large hands moved over Jensen's taut body.

“You are so fucking hot.” Jared husked against Jensen's silken skin. “I can't wait to get inside you. Get on the bed and use the dildo to open yourself up.” Jared smacked Jensen hard on the ass as the blond moved to do what he said.

Jensen shot Jared a look over his shoulder for the ass slap, but he got on the bed. He grabbed the silver dildo, lubed it up and began to feed it into his ass. The actor always liked to watch him prep himself and Jensen enjoyed putting on a little sexy show for the handsome man.

Jared stood at the end of the bed jerking his cock in swift hard strokes as he watched Jensen with dark lust blown eyes. “Fuck, that's hot!” He declared. “I think you're ready. Get down here and put the condom on me.” Jared's voice sounded ragged now.

Jensen pulled the toy out of his ass, grabbed a condom off the night stand and crawled down to the end of the bed. He licked all the precome off Jared's cock, then he used his mouth to put the condom on.

“Lay on your back. I want to look at your beautiful face while I'm fucking you.” Jared husked.

Jensen laid back and pulled his knees up to his chest to give Jared access to his ass. He knew it was going to be wild cause Jared always fucked him like it was the last thing he would ever do on this earth.

Dean adjusted the binoculars as he watched Jensen with Jared Padalecki. The action stars name hadn't been revealed in their investigation of Jensen's clients. He wondered if Jared was an off the books guy that Jensen had a personal connection to. He and Sam used to go see Jared's movies together. They liked his extreme action movies and enjoyed looking at his muscular hard body. Now Dean was seeing him in some real action and it was better than any porn he'd watched on the internet lately. Dean was glad he'd placed tracking devices on Jensen's car and in the phone he'd given him. This peep show was well worth a half hour drive out of the city.

When Misha called later that morning, Dean was watching Jensen give Jared a very sensual massage. “This better be good.” Dean snapped as he answered the phone.

“I'm always good.” Misha declared and laughed. “We got something on surveillance that you're going to want to see. Are you coming in soon?”

“On my way. I'll be there in half an hour.” Dean ended the call and headed back towards the Impala. The whole drive back into town, he couldn't get Jensen out of his mind.

#&#

The next morning Jensen got quite a shock when he walked into his kitchen to find Dean Winchester standing there drinking coffee out of his favorite mug. “Christ! Don't ever knock on a door and wait to be invited in?” Jensen said when he had recovered enough to speak.

“I'm not convinced you'd let me in so I let myself in.” Dean answered. “This is awesome coffee by the way.” Dean said with a happy grin as he held up his cup and took a big gulp.

“It's from Hawaii. I buy it by the case. I suppose there's a reason you're standing in my kitchen at 8:00 am?” Jensen remarked as he walked past Dean, grabbed a coffee mug and poured himself a hot cup.

“You haven't called me, Party Boy. I just want to make sure you're still on track with our arrangement.” Dean said in a low serious voice.

“I'll see Brady Friday night. If I hear or see anything, I'll call you and report it.” Jensen said in a weary tone as he sipped his coffee.

“Good. Now tell me about Jared Padalecki. He's not on your client list. How did you meet him?” Dean asked with a sharp look at Jensen.

Jensen looked at Dean with wide eyes. “You followed me! I can't believe you did that! You can't tell anyone about Jared. He's deeply closeted. I would never out him.”

“Tell me how you hooked up with him.” Dean commanded.

“I'll share that information, if you'll tell me why you're so obsessed with Brady.” Jensen stated as he met Dean's dark gaze.

“Sorry, I don't share well with others.” Dean snapped and looked away from the blond.

“What do you do well beside break into people's houses?” Jensen asked.

“I've been told I fuck like a porn star.” Dean declared with a wicked grin and hot look at the gorgeous man in front of him.

“Really? Who have you fucked recently? I'd bet it's been months since you've been laid.”

“I've been working night and day to take down Brady. I haven't had time to find a man to warm my bed. Course, if you're volunteering...” Dean trailed off.

“I haven't fucked anyone for free in four years. I'm not sure it would be a good idea to start now.” Jensen said as he looked down at his feet.

“I don't pay for sex and you don't fuck for free. Looks like we're not gonna make a love match. Anyway, the reason I'm here is we have a new development in the investigation. I need you to find out everything you can about a guy named Crowley. He is working with Brady on a huge drug shipment. I need to know when and where it's going down. This could be the nail in Brady's coffin.” Dean stated with a hard gleam in his eyes.

“I've never heard Brady mention Crowley before, but I'll keep my ears and eyes open. I'll call you if I find out anything.” Jensen said resignedly.

“Good boy. The sooner you get me the info I need to put Brady away, the sooner you can go back to your life.” Dean said as he finished off his coffee and put down his mug. He started to walk past Jensen, but the smaller man touched his arm and Dean turned towards him.

“Dean, I'm scared. If these men are big time drug dealers, they wouldn't hesitate to kill me if they found out I was your snitch.” Jensen said as he looked up at Dean with pleading jade green eyes.

“Listen, Jensen. You have your phone. If anything happens and you need me, press one. I'll be there like the Lone Ranger riding to your rescue.” Dean said as he smiled down at the younger man. He didn't want Jensen to back out now. He was too close to taking Brady down.

“I think you'd look really sexy on a horse. Do you promise you'll come if I call?” Jensen asked as he looked up into Dean's dark intense eyes.

“I promise, Jensen.” Dean said seriously and squeezed the blond's shoulder. He had an odd urge to hug the younger man, but he ignored it. “Oh and I look sexy as sin on a horse. Just so you know.” Dean declared with a smirk as he walked out the door.

Jensen smiled as he watched Dean go. The policeman had finally called him by his name. He felt they were making some progress, but towards what? Jensen just couldn't shake the feeling that Dean Winchester was going to change his life forever.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next night Bobby and Ellen took over the stakeout of one of Brady's warehouses on the dock at 1:00 am so Dean could go home and get some sleep. Dean found himself driving by Jensen's condo and pulling into the lot. He looked up at Jensen's window and saw that the place was dark. He knew he wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon so he went up, picked the lock and let himself in. Dean heard a voice crying out and ran down the hall towards the noise. He stopped at Jensen's bedroom and looked in. It was obvious the young man was having a nightmare. Dean remembered that Sam had been plagued by nightmares his whole life. He went into Jensen's bedroom, eased onto the bed behind him and started to talk to him in low soothing tones. Jensen stopped flailing and muttering and curled up on his side. Dean simply couldn't resist curling up behind him and holding him until he was deeply asleep again. Dean was very aware of how Jensen's body fit perfectly against him like he was meant to be there. He leaned in closer and let himself breathe the blond in.

There was something addictive about Jensen. The closer Dean got to him. The more he wanted of the gorgeous boy. He looked down at Jensen's face in the blue toned light of the room and thought he looked younger than his years and vulnerable. All of Dean's protective instincts were coming to the forefront and he was beginning to regret choosing Jensen for this mission. He didn't want the young man to be harmed, but he had to get proof against Brady. Dean sighed wearily. The past six months had taken a toll on him. He just wanted this thing with Brady to be finished so he could start living again. Dean tried to remember the last time he had laid in bed and held someone. He had forgotten how it felt. He wasn't the cuddle after sex kind of guy, but holding Jensen felt right to him. This thing with Jensen was doing his head in. The man was as close to perfection as he had ever seen. Dean had a healthy ego but he felt Jensen was out of his league. A cop didn't get to have a guy like that so he decided to enjoy the fantasy while he could. Dean held the younger man for a few hours, then he got up and went into the living room. He watched the sunrise over the city and thought about what he was going to do next.

Jensen woke up early and stretched his lithe body before climbing out of bed. He decided he would have a little coffee while looking out across the city scape. He walked into the kitchen and saw Dean Winchester sitting at his kitchen table drinking from his favorite coffee mug.

Dean watched Jensen walk in the room wearing only a sky blue pair of bikini briefs. A morning erection made the fabric bulge out over his package. Dean smiled up at the blond and greeted him. “Good morning, Jensen. How'd you sleep?”

Jensen scurried behind the island to hide his lower half from Dean's keen eyes. “Seriously, you have to learn to knock. You're going to give me a heart attack. Why are you here?”

“You've got the best coffee in town.” Dean said as he held up his cup and gave Jensen a lopsided grin.

“I'll give you some, then you can stay home and drink it.” Jensen sighed as he looked at Dean. The policeman looked tired and Jensen felt bad for him. “Would you like a peach? I got them at the organic market yesterday.”

Dean picked a peach out of the basket of fruit on the table. “Do you always eat so healthy?”

“I try to keep my body in good shape, but I have been known to eat pizza or Chinese take out on occasion.” Jensen replied as he poured a cup of coffee and turned back towards Dean. He made up his mind and walked boldly over to the table and sat down. He felt Dean's intense eyes on him every step of the way.

Dean bit into the ripe peach and juice burst out and ran down his chin. Jensen's eyes were riveted to the sight and he made a small sound in his throat cause damn that was sexy. Dean continued eating the peach and Jensen watched transfixed at the carnal sight of Dean's wet lips and the sweet juice running down his chin. Jensen wanted to lick that juice off. Hell, he wanted to lick every inch of Dean Winchester. When Dean finished the peach, he got up to throw away the seed and clean up. Jensen took a few deep breaths and tried to will his hard on to go down. Christ, what was Dean doing to him?

“That was a juicy peach.” Dean remarked as he sat back down and sipped his coffee.

“Yeah. I noticed.” Jensen forced out in a rough tone and reached for one.

It was Dean's turn to watch as Jensen devoured the peach. Dean almost gasped as the thick sweet juice ran off the blond's chin and landed on his bare chest making a sweet sticky trail down to his navel. Jensen made a small sound of pleasure in his throat that made Dean hard as Jensen looked up under his lashes at him. When Jensen finished his peach, he made a show of sucking the sweet juice off his fingers before getting up and walking over to the sink to wash up. Dean couldn't stop staring at Jensen's ass in the tight sky blue bikini briefs. He bet if he grabbed those muscular cheeks they would look like a perfect peach in his hands. God how he wanted to take a bite of that golden tan perfection.

Jensen turned around and walked up boldly to Dean. He stopped about a foot away and looked down at him. “Are you a good man, Dean?” He asked in a low uncertain voice.

“I'm not sure what you mean.” Dean said as he tried to keep his eyes off the bulging blue bikini briefs that were mere inches from his face.

“Would you break a boy just because you can?” Jensen asked and his voice trembled.

“I've never intentionally broken a boy, Jensen.” Dean answered in a low serious tone.

“Do you want me, Dean?” Jensen asked as he lowered himself down onto Dean's lap.

Dean knew he had to put a stop to this because this was much more dangerous than a fire fight or going in with a swat team. He felt like Jensen was putting him under a spell and he needed a clear head to take Brady down.

“How much do you charge for a blow job?” Dean asked unable to meet Jensen's eyes.

Jensen stood up and backed away from him. “A hundred dollars.” He replied in a cold tone.

“Have you ever fallen for one of your clients, Jensen? Has one of them ever fallen for you?” Dean asked as he stared at the gorgeous man standing in front of him.

“As you keep reminding me, I'm a whore. Men don't fall in love with me, Dean. They fuck me.” Jensen replied as he continued to look down at the table top.

“I think you want someone to love you, Jensen. I think you need to be loved, but you're scared that you'll get hurt. Love is a huge risk with the possibility of heart break in the end. At least with clients, you know you're gonna end up with a grand in your pocket at the end of the night. With love, there are no guarantees.” Dean stood up and he was very close to Jensen. “Remember to listen for mentions of Crowley while you're with Brady tonight. Also be aware if he mentions any shipments coming in and when and where. It's not rocket science, Jensen. Just keep your eyes and ears open, then report to me. Good luck.” Dean squeezed Jensen's bare shoulder, then he walked around him and left.

Jensen stared after Dean with wide eyes. What the hell had just happened? Damn Dean Winchester for always keeping him off balance. Why did he have to feel so attracted to him? He was confused, hard and standing all alone in his immaculate kitchen. Jensen wished he'd never met Dean Winchester. He just wanted his life back under his control, but he knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Dean sat in the Impala and stared up at Jensen's window. He didn't know where those words had come from. Why had he said that to Jensen? The man was getting him all twisted up and that was bad for the investigation. Each time he saw Jensen, he wanted him more. He knew Jensen was attracted to him too. This whole situation was fucked up. He needed Jensen to get him something to use against Brady. He couldn't allow this attraction or whatever it was to cloud his judgement. He looked at his face in the rearview mirror, but he was picturing Jensen with the juice from that damn peach running down his chin.

#&#

As Jensen drove over to Brady's house that evening, he was remembering Dean with wet glistening lips and that lopsided grin. He didn't know what to think of the cop showing up at his house like that. He could have used the contact phone to call him instead. There was something between him and Dean. Jensen wasn't sure what it was, but it was going to come to a boiling point soon.

Jensen parked in front of Brady's huge historical home and tried to calm down. He couldn't go in there looking like a scared rabbit caught in a snare. Brady had no idea that he was Dean Winchester's snitch. He wouldn't have any idea, if Jensen didn't screw up. He gathered himself together and walked up to the huge double doors. He pressed the doorbell firmly and waited for Brady's butler to open the door. It didn't take long for the tall, dour, balding man to open the door and look down at him with distate.

“Mr. Johnson is waiting for you by the pool. You know the way don't you?”

“Yes. I'll see my way through.” Jensen answered and breezed past the butler to walk through the house and out the patio doors to the pool.

Brady was sitting in a chair close to the pool talking on the phone. He motioned for Jensen to sit down and have some sweet tea. Jensen poured himself a tall glass and sipped at it as he listened to Brady's conversation.

“Everything is in place on my end, Crowley.” Brady said into the phone, then there was a pause. “We've been extra cautious because of him. If he's not careful, he'll end up like his brother.” Brady said in a dark tone. He was quiet as he listened to the man on the other side of the line.

“It's not a problem. Cops like him always meet a bad end.” Brady stated.

Jensen looked down at the table so Brady couldn't see his face. He was sure Brady was talking about Dean. Did Dean have a brother? Is that why he was so crazy over catching Brady?

“I've got to go. Something important just came up.” Brady ended his call and smiled over at Jensen. “Take your clothes off. I feel like going for a swim.”

Jensen gave Brady what he hoped looked like a genuine smile as he began to remove his clothes. He had to stop thinking about Dean Winchester. Jensen dove into the water and began to swim a few laps. Brady caught up with him at the shallow end of the pool.

“I'm going to be spending a few nights downtown next week at The Waldorf. I've got some business, but I'd like to mix it with pleasure. How about you join me Monday night through Thursday. I'll pay you double.” Brady offered with a smile.

Jensen suspected his business had something to do with Crowley and a shipment. This was his chance to help Dean. “I'd really like that, Brady. Maybe we could hit the casino while we're there.”

“That's a capitol idea. We'll hit the tables and eat at their five star restaurant.” Brady declared.

Jensen did his best to return the smile and look excited. He didn't want Brady to suspect that anything was amiss between them.

#&#

When Jensen walked into his house, it was a little after 2:00 am. He was still a little wired from being with Brady. He locked the door, set the alarm and walked over to the window. He looked out at the city and thought about what had happened that night.

“I give you a cell phone and you never call.” Dean said from the shadows.

Jensen spun around. “Dammit, Dean! Don't you have a home? Why are you always here?”

“Your home is a lot cleaner and I like the coffee and fruit you have here.” Dean remarked as he stepped closer to Jensen.

“Since you're here, have a seat and I'll give you my report.” Jensen motioned towards the sofa.

“This sounds promising. Did Brady mention Crowley?” Dean asked as he sat down.

“He was talking to Crowley on the phone when I got there. Brady told him that everything was in place and they had been extra cautious. Brady said if he's not careful, he'll end up like his brother and cops like him always meet a bad end. I think he was talking about you, Dean. Do you have a brother?” Jensen looked up at Dean with his wide jade green eyes waiting for an answer.

“Listen, Jensen you're better off not knowing the details of this investigation. Just get me something I can use and I'll be out of your life for good. Dean stood up and headed for the door. He needed to get out of here now.

Jensen went after him. “Please, Dean talk to me. I'm scared and I don't want to keep doing this. Tell me what happened with Brady. Help me understand why you need to put him away so badly.” Jensen grabbed one of Dean's arms and held onto him.

Dean turned around quick as a cat. He stared down into Jensen's wide eyes for a moment and let his gaze drop to the blond's plump curved lips. Jensen froze under the weight of Dean's stare. He held his breath waiting to see what the older man would do. Dean wrapped his arms around Jensen and pulled him up close against him. “When was the last time you let a man kiss your lips?”

“Four years ago.” Jensen forced out past the lump in his throat as he stared up into Dean's dark green eyes.

Dean knew he shouldn't do this. He knew kissing Jensen was like claiming him. To Jensen a kiss was a lot more intimate than fucking. There were probably a hundred reasons Dean should turn and walk away before things really went south between him and the boy. Dean looked into Jensen's amazing jade eyes and forgot all of them. He leaned in and kissed Jensen softly at first, just a teasing pressure of his lips. As Jensen's lips parted, Dean deepened the kiss and tasted the younger man. Jensen melted against his chest and clasped his hands behind Dean's neck. Jensen moaned into Dean's mouth as he gave in to the kiss and Dean's possession of him. He let his tongue dance with Dean's in erotic waves.

Dean knew he had to stop this now or he wouldn't be able to. He broke the kiss and pulled away. “Get some rest, Jensen. We'll talk soon.” Dean said in a husky voice. He turned away and quickly walked out the door.

Jensen stood there still stunned by the kiss. He brought his finger tips up to his lips and touched them softly. Why was it that every time Dean left him, he just wanted more?


	5. Chapter 5

 

Chapter 5

The next day Jensen woke up later than usual. He hadn't slept well the night before. He couldn't stop thinking about Dean Winchester. Jensen couldn't get their kiss out of his mind. He also had more to tell Dean that he hadn't had a chance to last night. Jensen got out the cell phone that Dean had given him and pressed one. 

Dean answered on the second ring. His voice was rough with sleep. “Did you get the info on the shipment?” 

“No, but I have got something else for you. Let's have lunch and talk. You're not working on Sunday are you?” Jensen asked.

“Not this Sunday. Where do you want to meet?” Dean replied.

“I'll come by your place and we'll go together. Where do you live?” 

Dean hesitated for just a moment before answering. “I'm at 128 Lawrence in Kasden Heights. Do you need directions?” 

“No. I'll be there in ten minutes.” Jensen stated and ended the call. 

Dean went to his bedroom and traded his vintage Metallica t-shirt for a button down western shirt in a deep green that complimented his eyes. The jeans he wore were faded and fit like a second skin and his cowboy boots were a bit worn down on the heel. The outfit showed off his muscular physique and Dean smiled at his reflection. He didn't allow himself to think about why he wanted to look good for Jensen. 

Jensen pulled up in front of the brick house and looked at the unkempt yard. There was an air of neglect about the place. He got out of his Porsche and headed up to the front door. Dean swung it open before he could knock. Jensen looked the taller man up and down and felt his mouth go dry. The older man was looking incredibly sexy in his cowboy clothes. Dean stepped out of the house and locked the door behind him. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of Jensen being in his home. It seemed too intimate somehow. 

“Where are we going, Jensen?” He asked as he walked by the younger man. 

Jensen turned to follow him. “I thought we'd go to Camden and grab lunch at the Country Rose.” 

Dean hadn't been to the historic little town in years. He had loved the food at the quaint homestyle restaurant. “That sounds good. I'll drive.” Dean unlocked the Impala and slid behind the wheel. 

Jensen settled into the passenger seat. “This is an awesome car. Did you restore her yourself?” 

“Baby was my dad's car. When he died, I inherited her. I do all the maintenance myself. I don't trust anyone else to mess with her.” Dean replied, pleased that Jensen was impressed by his classic car. He turned over the engine and revved her up for the younger man's benefit. 

“Do you have a 350 Big Block engine in her?” Jensen asked looking over at the older man.

“Yeah. She's got a lot of power under the hood. The bad guys in their foreign racers aren't gonna get away from Baby.” Dean declared with a proud smile as he backed out onto the road. 

It was a forty five minute drive to Camden, but it seemed to go quickly. Dean and Jensen talked about classic cars and classic rock n roll. Dean was happy that Jensen appreciated both. His brother had never cared for his music when they had spent long hours on stakeouts together. 

When they walked in the Country Rose, they were greeted by a waitress who smiled at them brightly, greeted them and led them to a table with a view of the water fountain and flower garden. 

“This is a great table, I think the waitress likes you. It must be those tight jeans.” Jensen said with a teasing smile. 

“I'm fairly sure it was you she was flirting with.” Dean remarked as they sat down and looked over the menu. 

The waitress returned with water and took their drink orders. Jensen was relieved that Dean ordered sweet tea instead of something alcoholic. When the young lady came back, Dean ordered country fried steak, mashed potatoes and corn on the cob. Jensen looked at him with disbelief and ordered a Cobb salad with the dressing on the side.

“At your age, you really should adopt healthier eating habits.” Jensen observed. 

“Oh and how old do you think I am?” Dean asked with sharp glance at the blond. 

“This morning, I would have said thirty five, but now I'm leaning toward thirty.” 

“I am thirty which makes me eight years older and wiser than you.” Dean remarked with a smirk. 

“I'll grant you the older part, but wiser, I'm not so sure.” Jensen teased with a sweet grin. 

Dean didn't want to start flirting with the blond. He needed to keep this on a professional level. He looked at Jensen and he was all business now. “You said on the phone you had something for me.” He prompted the younger man. 

Jensen felt a little deflated that Dean was right back on his obsession with taking down Brady. He took a drink of his water and looked across at the policeman. “Brady asked me to spend next Monday through Thursday with him at the Waldorf downtown. I think he's going to meet with Crowley and the shipment will come in that time period.” 

“That is good information, Jensen. I can have a team there to watch everything and we'll grab Brady and Crowley when the deal goes down.” Dean replied with a happy grin at Jensen. 

Their food arrived and they both ate with gusto. After the meal, they walked around the shops in town and just relaxed for a few hours. As the hour grew late, Jensen suggested they drive to Roth Lake and watch the sunset. Dean found a scenic spot and parked the Impala. Both men got out and walked close to the lake. It had been a good day and Jensen was sad to see it end. Dean was different here. He laughed and smiled and seemed younger and happier. They watched the sunset reflected in the water until it went dark. 

Jensen turned to Dean in the soft glow of moonlight. “Tell me what Brady did, Dean. Why have you made it your mission to destroy him?” 

Dean looked down at Jensen and his eyes were haunted by the past. Jensen reached out and touched his cheek gently. Dean hadn't intended to tell Jensen about Sam ever, but here, at this moment, he felt the need to share his private pain and ease his burden. “My dad was a mechanic and my mom was a bank teller. One afternoon a man came in and robbed the bank. He took my mom as a hostage. When he'd gotten out of town, he shot her twice. Once in the heart and once in the head. My brother, Sammy, was just a baby and I was too young for school. Dad became a policeman after that. He wanted to fight back against men like the one who killed Mom. He got that bank robber a few years later, but he never got over mom's death. When I was eighteen, he went into a convenience store. He didn't know there was a man with a gun in the beer cooler. The guy walked out behind dad and shot him three times in the back. Since I was eighteen, the courts let me be legal guardian to Sammy who was fourteen at the time. Later, we both became cops.” Dean stopped here for a moment and looked out at the lake. The moonlight shimmered on the rippling water. 

Jensen put is arms around Dean and hugged him. There were tears in his eyes and his heart was heavy with the losses Dean had dealt with in his life. Dean hugged Jensen close to him. Again he was aware of how perfectly they fit together. It was like Jensen had been made to be in his arms. Dean took a deep breath and continued.

“Sam and I noticed Brady seemed to be involved with a lot of bad people and started investigating him. We couldn't get what we needed to arrest him so we decided that a deep cover operation was the only way to bring him down. I was supposed to go in. Sam went to Chief Morgan and had himself assigned to the detail. I was furious with him for going behind my back, but it was done and I couldn't change it. Sam went in and started gathering evidence against Brady. It took him a few months to finally get something concrete. He called me to let me know he would have the goods soon. That was the last time I talked to him. There was a fire at one of Brady's warehouses. All we found of my brother was a handful of teeth. Since then, it has been my life's mission to put that bastard away forever.” Dean held onto Jensen like a drowning man. 

Jensen rubbed comforting circles on Dean's back. “I'm so sorry about all of it, Dean. I'm going to help you get Brady for what he did to Sam. What happens after you put Brady away? Are you going to continue being a cop?” 

“My dad taught Sam and I how to fix up cars. I've thought about doing that for a living instead. I'm a little burned out on the cop thing.” Dean answered truthfully. “I think it's time to go home. I'm feeling a little tired.” 

Jensen looked up at Dean and wanted to ease his pain. He didn't think about what he was doing. He just cupped Dean's face in his hands and kissed him. It was a soft kiss. Dean surprised Jensen by opening up under the gentle pressure of his lips. Jensen dipped his tongue inside Dean's mouth to explore and taste him. Dean's hands began to roam over Jensen's clothes until they rested on the blond's slim hips. Jensen captured Dean's tongue and began to suck on it suggestively. Dean heard the alarms going off in his head. He always heard them when Jensen was too close. He gently but firmly pushed Jensen away. 

“Let's go.” He said in a husky voice and headed back to the Impala. 

Jensen shivered. He was cold now that he didn't have Dean's arms to warm him. He took one last look out at the water and cursed himself for a fool. Of course, Dean didn't want him. He was a whore and Dean wouldn't want to be with a guy like him. Jensen wiped away the tear that spilled over his lash and ran down his tanned cheek. He knew that as soon as they got Brady, Dean would be out of his life forever. He had just been fooling himself that there could be something between them. He walked over and got in the passenger side of the Impala. Dean put in a cassette of hard rocking hits of the seventies and they roared off down the highway. 

The ride home was made mostly in silence. Dean and Jensen were both thinking private thoughts that they didn't want to share with each other. When they pulled to a stop in the driveway, Jensen turned to the older man. “Do you hate me because I'm a whore, Dean?” 

“I don't hate you, Jensen.” Dean replied seriously as he looked down at the blond.

“Why don't you want to be with me, Dean? I haven't been with someone I chose for a very long time. I want to be with you, but you push me away. Am I repulsive to you?” Jensen searched Dean's eyes. 

“You are the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. I want to be with you, but I can't right now. This investigation is more important than what I want or need. After this is over, I'd like to have a chance to get to know you, Jensen.” Dean replied honestly. 

“I'm going to hold you to that, Dean. When this is over, we're going to go somewhere together and get to know each other. We'll take a vacation. Just you and me on the beach. I promise you'll enjoy it.” Jensen said and leaned in to give Dean a hot kiss before pulling away. “Goodnight, Dean. I'll call you when I have more information on Brady, Crowley and the shipment.” 

Jensen got out of the Impala and headed towards his Porsche. He got in, started the car and looked back at Dean. The policeman was standing by the Impala watching him. Jensen impulsively blew him a kiss and Dean caught it with a lopsided grin. Jensen smiled brilliantly at the older man. When this was over, he would quit the escort biz, finish college and be with Dean. Jensen didn't stop smiling the whole way home. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dean walked into his house and wondered if he had done the right thing sending Jensen away. He had actually enjoyed the time he'd spent with the blond. He had felt the tension of the last six months melting away as they had talked and laughed together. Now that he was home, it was all coming back. He felt the tightness of the muscles in his neck and he had started to clench his jaw again. Dean sighed and headed for the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of Scotch and went to sit on the couch. He drank until the tension faded and he stopped thinking about his mom, dad, and brother. Dean decided to take a shower and head to bed. Tomorrow would be a big day in his investigation. He needed some proper rest to prepare for it.

Dean stepped into the shower and started to soap up. As he ran his hands over his body, he began to think about Jensen. He pictured Jensen capturing his face in his hands and kissing him. Dean didn't fight the kiss, he returned it. Dean's soap slick hand moved down to his cock and began to stroke it. He closed his eyes and imagined Jensen kissing down his neck to his chest. He could almost feel the blond's tongue and teeth on his nipples and he moaned as he began to jerk his prick harder. Dean pictured Jensen grasping his aching shaft in his hand as he continued to kiss down his stomach. Dean let his head lean back against the shower wall as he thought of Jensen taking the head of his cock into his mouth and sucking on it.

Dean groaned as his hand jerked his prick punishingly hard. The image in his mind of Jensen swallowing his cock was making him ache. It only took a few more moments of this to push Dean over the edge. He imagined coming in Jensen's mouth and the blond swallowing every drop of his release. Dean shuddered as his hips bucked and his cock pumped out a thick stream of come that landed on his chest and was washed away by the water. The last image in his mind was one of Jensen looking up at him with those incredible green eyes and smiling. It was enough to make his prick twitch and a soft moan escaped him. Dean finished his shower, got dried off and looked at himself in the cracked mirror. He couldn't believe he'd indulged in a fantasy about Jensen like that. God, he was acting like a school boy with a mad crush. Dean's eyes caught on the dried blood in the cracks in the mirror. Suddenly, he had a bad feeling about sending Jensen in with Brady and Crowley. He was beginning to doubt his promise that he could keep Jensen safe.

#&#

The next morning, Dean got up early and went to Jensen's condo. He stood in front of the door for a moment before he knocked. He wasn't sure what he was doing here, but he felt the need to see Jensen before he left to be with Brady. Dean took a few deep breaths and knocked firmly on the door.

Jensen heard the knock and wondered who would come by so early in the morning. He walked to the door and opened it a few inches. He was surprised to see Dean standing there. “Hey, you knocked!” Jensen swung the door open wide and stepped back so Dean could come in. “I suppose you're here for the coffee and fresh fruit.”

Dean stared at Jensen who was wrapped in a short black satin robe. He couldn't get the kisses they had shared out of his mind. “Actually, I came here for this.” Dean declared as he shut the door behind him and turned to Jensen. He pulled the slim man up against his chest and kissed him hard.

Jensen was surprised by the intensity of the kiss, but quickly overcame that to wrap his arms around Dean and kiss him back. Soon they were both hard and straining against each other. Dean grabbed Jensen's slim hips and ground his erection against him. He knew this was all kinds of wrong, but damn did it feel right! When Dean pulled back because he needed to breath, he looked down at Jensen. The younger man was trying to catch his breath too. His eyes were dilated and his lips were parted. Dean wanted Jensen so bad he could taste it.

“I've never brought a man here, Dean. This is my private place. My safe place. Normally, I would tell you I can't do this, but I want you Dean. Come with me.” Jensen took Dean's hand and led him to his bedroom.

Dean looked around and noted that everything was perfectly ordered just like the rest of the house. He stared as Jensen took off the robe and laid in on his dresser. The blond pushed down his black bikini briefs and laid them on top of the robe. Dean couldn't help but stare at Jensen's golden tan perfection. He'd never seen a guy in person who looked that good.

Jensen walked over to Dean and began to unbutton his shirt quickly and efficiently. Dean's mouth had gone dry and he found he couldn't speak. Jensen slid the shirt off him and put it with the other clothes. Jensen unbuttoned Dean's jeans and pulled down the zipper. Dean hissed when his fingers made contact with the hard flesh underneath. Dean kicked of his shoes so Jensen could get his pants off. Jensen was on his knees now, in front of Dean, looking up at him with wide green eyes. Dean hooked his thumbs under the band of his blue boxer briefs and pushed them down over his hips. Jensen pulled them the rest of the way off and tossed them on the pile of clothes on the dresser.

Dean looked down at Jensen and the blond looked up at him. Their eyes met and Dean felt the full force of the attraction between them. Jensen ran his hands up Dean's legs feeling the muscles of his calves and thighs. He finally took ahold of Dean's leaking prick and lashed out with his tongue to gather the precome oozing from his slit. Dean watched avidly reminded of his vivid fantasy in the shower last night. Jensen sucked the plump red head of Dean's cock into his mouth and swirled his long muscular tongue around it. Jensen's right hand hefted and fondled Dean's heavy sac while his left kneaded and massaged his firm round ass cheeks. Jensen began to take more of Dean's cock into his hot, wet mouth. Dean groaned as he wrapped one hand around the back of the blond's head. Jensen squeezed Dean's balls in one hand and butt cheeks in the other as he vibrated his tongue against the hot spot just below the crown of Dean's penis.

The alarm bells were clanging in Dean's head, but he resolutely ignored them and gave himself over to the pleasure Jensen was giving him. He'd never had a blow job like this before. He threw his head back, closed his eyes and moaned loudly as Jensen performed magic tricks on his cock with his talented tongue. Jensen's hands were providing even more stimulation and sensations. Dean felt his orgasm over taking him. “Christ! I'm gonna come!” He cried out.

Jensen continued to take Dean's throbbing cock into his mouth until it exploded and released a flood of come into his throat. Dean groaned loudly and his hips stuttered as he shot pulse after pulse of thick, salty cream into Jensen's mouth. The blond swallowed down the load and licked Dean's cock clean before he pulled off and looked up at the older man. Dean's face was glistening with a sheen of sweat, his chest was heaving as he tried to get back his breath and his eyes were bright and shining. Jensen thought he was most handsome man he'd ever seen. He stood up, wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed him deeply. Dean pulled him up against his chest, captured his tongue and sucked the essence of himself off of it. Dean went into primal mode and pushed Jensen back until he landed on the bed. Their mouths were locked together and their tongues performed a slow, sensual dance together. Dean was already getting hard again. Everything Jensen did turned him on.

Dean pulled away from the kiss and began to blaze a trail down the tanned column of Jensen's throat. He paid particular attention to the pulse point before moving down to dip his tongue in the hollow of Jensen's throat. Jensen made happy noises in his throat that spurred Dean on. He captured the blond's pink nipples in his teeth and lightly nipped and sucked first one then the other until they were pebble hard. Jensen moaned deep in his chest and Dean smiled as he licked into the slim man's navel and got closer to his marble hard cock. It had been years since anyone had sucked Jensen off. His clients were always the receivers of that sensual treatment. When Dean grabbed Jensen's cock and painted a thick stripe up the under side of his shaft with his tongue, Jensen's hips bucked and he groaned. Dean licked over every engorged inch of Jensen's cock taking his time and savoring the flavor. Jensen dug his fingers into the bed sheets and moaned at the electric pleasure sensations Dean was giving him. The older man took Jensen's cock into his mouth lightly scraping his teeth along the sensitive shaft as he deep throated him. Dean alternated between bobbing up and down on his cock quickly and then slowly as his fingers teased at Jensen's opening between his ass cheeks. Suddenly, Dean released his cock and pushed Jensen's legs up. His head delved down and he began to lick around and over Jensen's opening. Jensen gasped because no one had ever rimmed him before. The feel of Dean's muscular tongue entering him and opening him up was exquisite. Dean added fingers to his tongue and Jensen punded his fist against the bed as sensations overwhelmed him.

“Please, Dean, I need you inside me!” Jensen cried out in a wrecked voice. “Condoms and lube are in the nightstand.”

Dean didn't need any further encouragement. He retrieved the lube and condoms, tore the package open and rolled it on. Dean positioned himself between Jensen's splayed legs and lifted them over his shoulders. He leaned in and kissed the blond hotly as he pressed the head of his cock against the younger man's pucker. Jensen was surprised that Dean entered him gently and smoothly. He wasn't used to that kind of treatment. Dean gave Jensen time to adjust before he pushed in deeper. When Dean was buried completely inside Jensen, he paused and kissed the blond again. He wanted to make this amazing for Jensen. When Dean pulled back, his eyes locked with Jensen's as he began to pull out and thrust in slowly at first. Jensen moved with him effortlessly and soon Dean had sped up and was plunging deeper and harder into Jensen's tight heat. Dean was losing control, but he didn't care. This was the most incredible sex of his life and he was going to enjoy the ride. Finally, Jensen cried out and began to shoot out a large thick load of cream. His body convulsed and tightened down on Dean. The older man couldn't hold back his orgasm and he pounded into Jensen as it overtook him. Dean groaned deep in his chest as he filled the condom with his release. He leaned down and gave Jensen a hard kiss as his cock pulsed inside him. Dean's arms gave out and he laid half on top of Jensen for a few moments until he could move. He eased out, took off the condom and threw it in the wastebasket by the bed. He laid on his back beside the blond and tried to get his breathing to return to normal. Jensen curled up against Dean and laid his head on the older man's chest. Dean curled his arm around Jensen and held him close.

“I'm having second thoughts about you going in with Brady and Crowley.” Dean said in a husky voice after his heart rate hate slowed close to normal.

“Dean, this is the closest you've been to catching him. I want to help you put Brady away. I want him to pay for what he did to Sam.” Jensen raised up a little so he could look into Dean's eyes.

“I've lost a lot of people I care about, Jensen. I don't want to lose you too.” Dean said as he met the younger man's gaze and gently ran his knuckles down his freckled cheek.

“You won't lose me, Dean. You'll be right there, like the Lone Ranger, ready to ride in and save the day.” Jensen declared and kissed Dean softly.

When they pulled apart, Dean held Jensen close. He just couldn't shake the feeling that everything was going to go terribly wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dean had left Jensen reluctantly. He still felt a cold pit of dread in his stomach and that made him edgy. He called a meeting with the Chief, Jeffrey Dean Morgan and his investigative unit, Misha, Bobby and Ellen as soon as he got in the precinct house. Dean filled them all in on what was happening. Chief Morgan consented to give him two more men, Steve Carlson and Christian Kane, to cover the dock area while they waited to move on Brady and Crowley. He also promised a full squad of back up and a swat team if needed. Dean and Bobby would take a postion in the Holiday Inn across from the Waldorf where Brady and Jensen were staying. They could track Jensen's movements with the device in the phone that Dean had given the young man. Ellen and Misha would be in the Waldorf keeping eyes on the situation. They would be ready to react if things went south.

When Brady arrived in a long black limo to pick Jensen up, the blond did his best to smile and look excited to see him. He pushed thoughts of Dean and his brother, Sam, to the back of his mind. He needed to stay focused and help Dean take this monster down. Brady poured them each a glass of Cristal. He seemed to be a happy mood and didn't notice that Jensen was quieter than usual on the ride to the ritzy downtown hotel. Jensen wasn't surprised to find they had the penthouse suite with a panoramic view of the city and and waterfront. As he looked out the window, all he could think of was how it has felt to have Dean hold him like he meant something. He'd never meant anything to anyone before. Jensen knew he would do whatever it took to help Dean get the man who had killed his brother.

Brady took Jensen to the Waterfront Casino where they gambled, ate and drank as they enjoyed the gaming and a dinner show. After that, they headed back to the Waldorf and settled into their suite for the evening. Brady had imbibed a lot of champagne and was feeling high. He sat by Jensen on the couch and smiled at him. I shouldn't show you this, but I just have to share it with someone. Brady reached into the inner pocket of his suit and pulled out a photo. He passed it over to Jensen.  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/kitprovocateur/pic/00029552/)

Jensen took the photo and looked down at it. There were boxes of Punch brand cigars and a Mr. Punch doll in the picture. “Are these your favorite cigars?” Jensen asked not sure what he should say.

“I import these and distribute them across the United States. I only smoke Cubans. The important thing in the photo is the doll.” Brady said with a grin. “Notice how plump Mr. Punch is. There is a large cavity inside him that can be filled with all manner of things. He comes in from Columbia with a very special cargo inside him. I can ship him everywhere that my cigars go across the United States and no one will raise an eyebrow. He's the perfect package for my special deliveries. Meth is for peasants. Cocaine is still king.” Brady was grinning widely now like the cat who had swallowed the canary. He didn't tell the boy that the whole thing had been Crowley's idea. He preferred to take the credit for himself.

Jensen looked at the photo again. He could see Brady's point. You could fit a large amount of drugs into Mr. Punch's ample chest and stomach. “You're a genius, Brady! Let's have another drink to celebrate your brilliant mind.” Jensen was hoping Brady would get so drunk that he would pass out. He didn't want the man to touch him.

“Capitol idea! Let's open another bottle of Cristal and celebrate me!” Brady agreed and called on one of his bodyguards to get the bottle and open it.

Brady drank some shots of $500.00 a bottle Scotch in between glasses of champagne. He was passed out within an hour. His body guard carried him in to bed and left him alone with Jensen. The blond hurried into the bathroom, locked the door and called Dean.

Dean sat across the table form Bobby in their room at the Holiday Inn. They had been tracking Jensen's movements all day. Misha and Ellen had followed Brady and Jensen discretely from the hotel to the casino and back again. Dean had gotten tense when Brady and Jensen settled back in the penthouse. He knew what Brady would want then. Dean couldn't stand the thought of him touching Jensen. When Dean's cell phone rang around midnight, he snatched it up quickly. “Jensen, please tell me you've got something.” Dean said urgently.

“Brady's got a shipment coming in from Columbia of Punch cigars. There's also Mr. Punch dolls in the shipment that are filled with cocaine. He didn't say exactly when the shipment would come in, but it must be in the next few days. That's why he wanted to be here. He didn't mention Crowley tonight. I don't want to be here with him, Dean. I hope you can take Brady in soon.” Jensen's voice was tight with fear and anxiety.

“You're doing great, Jensen. This is exactly what I need to put that bastard away for the rest of his miserable life. I'm going to call the chief and get more men on the docks. Try to get some rest, Jensen. It will all be over soon. Just keep thinking about that beach vacation.” Dean tried to encourage and sooth the younger man. He was so close to taking Brady down he could taste it.

“Alright, I'm really looking forward to that, Dean. If I find out any more information about the shipment or Crowley, I'll give you a call. Bye, Dean.” Jensen said softly into the phone. He wished he could see Dean's face right now. He wished Dean could hold him and take away the fear.

“I'll see you soon, Jensen.” Dean replied and ended the call. He immediately called Chief Morgan and got the green light for a tactical unit to cover the docks and tighten the web around Brady. This time the slimy bastard wouldn't get away.

&#&

The next morning, Jensen was up, dressed and sitting on the balcony in the sun when Brady got up. The older man walked out on the balcony and greeted Jensen with a champagne glass in his hand. Jensen tried to smile convincingly as Brady walked over to him and leaned down to kiss him.

“I had hoped we would have time for some fun this morning, but I slept in. My associate, Crowley, will be here soon. He's a smarmy little prick, but an astute business man. Don't worry, I won't share you with him no matter how much he begs.” Brady declared as he looked out over the water and sipped his champagne.

Jensen shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He needed to get somewhere private so he could call Dean. “Too much coffee, I''ll be right back.” Jensen said and took off for the bathroom. He locked himself in and called Dean.

“Jensen, what's the word?” Dean asked as he picked up the phone.

“Crowley is going to be here any minute. This might be it, Dean.” Jensen said excitedly. He really wanted to help Dean take Brady down.

“Great work, Jensen! Looks like I'll be seeing you real soon!” Dean said happily. He was glad they wouldn't have to wait long to close the noose around Brady's neck.

“Thanks, Dean. I'd better get back. See you soon.” Jensen said and ended the call. He flushed the toilet, washed his hands and went out to face Brady.

Brady offered him a glass of champagne and Jensen took it. They sat on the sofa and waited for Crowley to knock at the door. It was less than fifteen minutes when the knock came. Brady's bodyguard opened the door and Crowley came in backed by four men.

“Good morning, Crowley. Were you expecting an ambush in the elevator?” Brady asked as he looked at the four men with the short, dark haired man.

“We need to exterminate a rat, Brady. These men are here to help.” Crowley stated as he looked into Brady's blue eyes.

“What are you talking about?” Brady demanded as color brightened his wan complexion.

Jensen was frozen in fear. How the hell did Crowley know he was a rat? He didn't move his head, but he looked with his eyes to see if there was a way out. He couldn't leave without taking out Crowley's men. Jensen began to feel a little panicked as Crowley threw down a manilla envelope in front of Brady.

“Take a look.” Crowley commanded and gave Brady a predatory smile.

Brady picked up the envelope and pulled out several photos. As he looked at the photos, his face twisted in rage. He turned and threw the photos at Jensen. The blond looked at them and saw they were pictures of the day he went to Camden with Dean. The photographer had even captured their kiss. Jensen tried to fight down the panic that threatened to overwhelm him. He brushed the photos off his lap like they didn't mean anything.

“What the fuck are you trying to pull? How long have you been on the police payroll?” Brady demanded.

“I'm not on the police payroll.” Jensen declared. “I have an arrangement with Winchester. I fuck him whenever he wants and he doesn't interfere with my business.” Jensen replied defiantly.

Crowley snorted and pulled a small tape recorder out of his pocked. He pressed a button and they heard, 'Jensen, please tell me you've got something.' Then, 'Brady's got a shipment coming in from Columbia of Punch cigars. There's also Mr. Punch dolls in the shipment that are filled with cocaine. He didn't say exactly when the shipment would come in, but it must be in the next few days. That's why he wanted to be here. He didn't mention Crowley tonight. I don't want to be here with him, Dean. I hope you can take Brady in soon.'

“You filthy scheming whore!” Brady screamed and punched Jensen in the face.

Crowley laughed and Brady turned toward him. “What the fuck's so funny?”

“You're pathetic. You told your fuck toy everything. When our business is concluded here, we're done. Now, let's go down to the ship.” Crowley said as he looked at Brady in distaste.

“What are we going to do to him?” Brady asked and looked toward Jensen who was cowering away from him.

“We'll put him in the same stinking dark hole as the other rat.” Crowley said with a cruel twist of his mouth. “Grab the whore.” He commanded and two of his men pulled Jensen off the couch and dragged him out the door. Crowley and Brady followed them with the other three body guards trailing them. They got on the elevator and headed down to the underground parking level.

Jensen was terrified. He sure as hell hoped that Dean was watching out for him. He needed a rescue and quick. Dean and Bobby watched the blip on the tracker move as the group descended in the elevator. Dean alerted Misha and Ellen to their location on his radio.The group stopped on the basement parking garage level, then the green blip disappeared off screen. Bobby and Dean looked at each other.

“Bobby, where's the signal?” Dean asked.

“I don't know. Maybe Brady destroyed the phone.” Bobby answered.

“Fuck!” Dean said and got back on the radio with Misha and Ellen. He told them where they lost the signal and asked them to double time it to the basement. Misha and Ellen had already been on their way. They entered the parking area a few seconds after Dean called and went to the elevator. Ellen checked out the perimeter, but didn't see or hear anyone in the garage. Misha tried to call the elevator, but the doors didn't open for a minute. When it did open, there was no one inside it. Ellen and Misha let Dean know there was no sign of Jensen or anyone else.

The bad feeling that Jensen had turned into a sick stone of dread in his stomach. Jensen was gone just like Sammy. He told Misha and Ellen to canvas the garage again, but he knew they wouldn't find anything. Once again, Brady had slipped through the net. Misha and Ellen checked in again and reported there was no one in the parking garage They had questioned the parking attendant and found out the last car had left more than twenty minutes ago. He had showed them the time stamp on the exit ticket.

Dean wanted to scream in rage and frustration. “They don't have a fucking transporter and they can't walk through walls. How the hell did they get out of there?”

Bobby suddenly turned to Dean. “My grandaddy told me once that there used to be bootlegger tunnels under all the waterfront hotels. It was how they smuggled in booze for their gin joints during prohibition. What if Brady knew about it and has access to the tunnel from the Waldorf to the docks. Ellen, Misha, go to the elevator and look under the B level button. See if there is a key hole there.”

Dean waited anxiously until Ellen's voice came over the radio confirming that there was a keyhole. “They're taking Jensen to the boat that brought in the cocaine. I'm going to call the dock unit and let them know to look for them.” Dean made the call and alerted everyone to watch for Jensen, Brady and Crowley.

Jensen's fear grew with every step down the dank tunnel that was populated with large rats. He had no idea where they were, but he knew this wasn't going to end well for him. When they finally came to a tall metal doorway, he was afraid to find what was on the other side. Crowley's men took the bar off the door and opened it. Sunlight flooded in temporarily blinding the group. Once they had adjusted they stepped out from beside a warehouse and walked down to the waterfront. They boarded a huge nondescript gray cargo ship and headed beneath decks.

“The signal's back!” Dean yelled as the green blip began to move across the screen again. They are at the waterfront. He got on the radio with Kane and Carlson who were closest to the coordinates. After that, he notified the rest of the dock unit to move in.

“Say goodbye to the sun, whore. You're never gonna see it again.” Brady declared as he shoved Jensen hard in the back.

Jensen would have fallen to his knees from the force of the blow, if the two bodyguards hadn't held him upright. Jensen struggled against the burly men as he had since they left the hotel room. He couldn't get free of them. He had the sinking feeling that Brady was correct and he'd never see the sun again.

The group stopped by a metal panel in the floor. Crowley unlocked the chain around the handle and one of his men opened it.

“Any last words?” Crowley asked as he stared at Jensen.

Jensen kept his mouth shut. He knew nothing he could say would sway this man or Brady. He heard someone moving and suddenly Brady was standing in front of him.

“Here's something to remember me by.” Brady growled and stabbed Jensen in the stomach with his pocket knife. He tore the blade through the tender flesh before pulling it out.

Jensen cried out and struggled but he couldn't get loose from the huge bodyguards who were holding him.

“Throw him in the hole, boys. The rats will have finished him by day's end.” Crowley said with a satisfied smile.

The burly men suspended Jensen over the gaping black hole for a moment before dropping him in. Jensen screamed as he fell then smacked into the floor of the room and fell onto his side. The pungent smell of human waste, sweat, and something almost rotten assaulted his nose. The metal panel slammed down and he could hear the chain being put back in place. Jensen pulled himself up painfully to a sitting position. One of his ankles had been injured in the fall and his stab wound was bleeding profusely. He ripped one of the sleeves of his shirt so he could apply pressure to the wound. Jensen pulled out his special contact phone, but he couldn't get a signal to call out. “Dean, please, get me out of here.” He cried out into the darkness.

“You know Dean?” A raspy voice called from the darkness to his right.

“Yes. Who are you?” Jensen replied as he turned towards the voice using his phone as a flashlight. He spotted a figure leaning up against the wall and began to move closer to it.

“Who are you?” The deep voice asked.

“My name is Jensen.” The blond was close now and could see the man was chained and couldn't move far from the wall.

“My name is Sam.” The man answered and started to cough.


	8. Chapter 8

  
****Chapter 8

Jensen gasped as he sat down close to the tall, emaciated, filthy man. “Oh my god! Sam! You're alive! Dean thought you were dead! We have to get out of here. Dean is going to be so happy to see you!” Jensen exclaimed and smiled happily.

“Do you work with Dean?” Sam asked as he looked at Jensen in the light cast off by his phone.

“I was informing on Brady. I wanted to help Dean take him down. Unfortunately, Crowley figured out I was a snitch. He's a cunning bastard.” Jensen replied as he followed the length of Sam's chain to where it was bolted into the floor. There were four screws holding the bolt in place that Sam's chain was attached to. Jensen pulled at it and saw that the screw plate moved just a little.

“Crowley is a scary, smart sociopath. He's the one who ratted me out to Brady. I'd like to rip off both their heads and shit down their throats!” Sam declared and started coughing again.

“Dean would like to do that too. He's been obsessed with getting Brady since you disappeared. There was a huge fire that night and all that was found were a few of your teeth. Dean has been on a mission to destroy Brady ever since. He's overseeing this whole operation. I know he'll be here soon.” Jensen stated as he got a quarter out of his pocket and began to use it to loosen on of the screws that held the bolt in place.

Sam saw what Jensen was doing and managed a weak smile. “So you're more than just a pretty face. Are you and Dean together? You're just his type.”

Jensen looked over at Sam. “I want to be with him, but I'm not a hundred percent sure he feels the same way about me. For now, I have to concentrate on living long enough to get out of here.”

“What did they do to you?” Sam asked with concern. He was beginning to like Jensen.

“Brady stabbed me in the stomach.” Jensen answered and used the light on his phone to show Sam the blood soaked front of his shirt and pants.

There had been skittering sounds around them since Jensen had landed in the darkness. The sounds seemed to be getting closer.

“We'll have to keep the rats away from you. They're always hungry.” Sam said in a haunted voice. “Do you have another coin? I'll help you loosen the screws.”

Jensen got another quarter out of his pocket and handed it to Sam. They both went to work on loosening the screws and getting Sam free.

Dean had met with his tactical team and they were preparing to take Crowley's ship. Dean had been clear that the only person's life he cared about saving on that ship was Jensen's. Everyone else there, including Brady and Crowley, were expendable. Misha, Bobby and Ellen were suited up and ready to go in with Dean. This day had been a long time coming and they were all anxious to take Brady down one way or another.

Carlson and Kane were waiting for the command to take out the armed guards on the deck of the ship. When Dean's team was mobilized, he gave Carlson and Kane the order to light them up. In a few seconds all eight guards had been removed from the equation. Dean and his team swarmed the ship. Most of Crowley's men went down fighting, but the cook surrendered. A few of Dean's unit were hit but their vests protected them from serious injury. Once the ship was under Dean's control, his team began a thorough search for Jensen, Crowley and Brady. They didn't find them and ended up back in the command room with the cook.

Dean strode up to the ruddy faced man. “We know Crowley and Brady didn't make it off this ship. Where are they?” He snarled and the cook took a step back in the face of his fury.

“I've heard that Crowley has a secret compartment leading out of his room. He could be hiding there.”

“Take us there and show us.” Dean commanded. He wasn't surprised Crowley had a spider hole to crawl into when the shit storm hit.

The cook took them down long corridors until they reached Crowley's room. They went inside and began to look around. Misha located a button under Crowley's desk and called Dean over.

“Everyone be prepared for a fight. We don't know what Crowley's got waiting for us.” Dean said and the team got into position with guns ready as Misha pushed the button.

A panel in the slate gray wall slid back to reveal a narrow, dark hallway. Dean took point and began to lead his men into the darkness. The corridor only went a few feet before it turned to the left. The group kept moving as quietly as possible until they got to a metal door where the corridor ended. Dean counted to three and they burst into the room. Crowley had ten men guarding him, but Dean and his tactical unit cut through them in seconds. Finally, it was just Crowley, Brady, Dean and his team.

Crowley clapped his hands and gave Dean a snarky smile. “Congratulations, Officer Winchester. You found us. Now, I've got just two words for you, diplomatic immunity.”

Dean covered the distance between himself and Crowley lightening fast. He shoved the smaller man up against the wall and pressed his gun to his head. “I might understand those words, but my gun doesn't. All it understands is that you have my informant, Ackles. I want him back or my gun is going to take the top of your fucking head off!” Dean's eyes were a cold dark green as he stared down at the smaller man.

“He's already dead, but you can have his body back, if it's so important to you.” Crowley said with a smile. The smile faded as he looked into Dean's eyes and saw a light there that looked a lot like madness.

“Take me to him now!” Dean roared.

Brady picked that moment to spring forward and try to take Dean's gun. Dean turned and slammed the 45 caliber weapon against Brady's nose. He knew it was one of the most painful injuries you can receive that was nonlethal. Brady screamed and fell to his knees. His nose was a flattened, fleshy, bloody mass. Dean had the gun back on Crowley in seconds. The shorter man looked at Brady, then agreed to take Dean to Jensen.

“Bobby, you and Ellen take Brady down to the station and start processing him. Radio Kane and Carlson to cover you just in case Crowley has some more men out there on the dock. Everyone else with me.”

Crowley led Dean and his team down the long metal stairwell that would take them to the metal door that kept Jensen and Sam prisoner. When they got to the metal door, Crowley pointed at it. “Down there.”

“Open it!” Dean demanded and Crowley smirked at him. Dean punched Crowley square in the nose.

Crowley rocked back on his feet and yelled. “Fuck!” He shook his head to try and clear it and wiped off the blood that was running down his mouth and chin.

“Open it or I'll give your nose the same treatment I gave Brady's!” Dean threatened as he glared at Crowley.

“You're a vicious bastard, Officer Winchester. I'm really beginning to like you.” Crowley said as he leaned down, took out the key and unlocked the metal door.

“Pull it open.” Dean commanded.

Crowley pulled open the door and Dean yelled, “Jensen, are you down there?”

“Dean! I'm here and Sam's with me. Please get us out!” Jensen called up from below.

“Dean, throw Crowley down here!” Sam said as loudly as he could and coughed.

“No!” Crowley screamed as he started to back away from the hole.

Dean gave him a happy grin that showed far too many teeth and roughly shoved him into the abyss. There would be no diplomatic immunity for the smarmy bastard. He heard the thud of Crowley's body hitting the floor, then the sounds of a chain scraping. Crowley screamed, there were sounds of a brief struggle, then there was silence below. Dean smiled again and looked down into the darkness. “We're gonna get you both out of there in just a minute.” Dean declared as Misha and another man brought over the ladder that had been against the wall beside them.

When Dean got down the ladder, he turned and saw Sam standing there leaning on Jensen for support. He ran to them and hugged them both tight. He could barely believe they were both alive. The three of them stayed like that until the paramedics arrived to treat Sam and Jensen. Dean watched over them and smiled. He wished he could go to the hospital with them, but he had Brady, at the precinct, to deal with.

&#&

Dean had been working on the arrest and incident reports for hours when Chief Morgan called him into his office. Dean strode down the hall quickly and knocked on the chief's door. He heard Morgan call out to him to come in. Dean went in and stood across the desk from the older man.

“Congratulations on the bust, Dean.” Chief Morgan said as he shook Dean's hand. “There was five million dollars worth of cocaine in that shipment of dolls that would have gone all over the country. We've been bringing in some of Brady's known associates. Now that they know Brady's going down, they are all turning on him. We've got him for selling immigrant women into slavery, prostitution and illegal gambling clubs. He's going away for a very long time. The Crowley situation is a bit stickier. His family has a lot of money and they are demanding an explanation for their son's death.” Chief Morgan said with a sharp look at Dean.

“Crowley wasn't wearing proper footwear on the ship. His $2000.00 hand made Italian loafers had slick heels. Crowley slipped, fell in a hole, broke his neck and died. It's really very simple.” Dean replied as he met the chief's dark gaze.

“The official word is accidental death. His body will be shipped back to his parents for burial. Let's hope they don't sue this department into bankruptcy.” Chief Morgan cleared his throat. “I wanted to say I'm glad Sam is going to be okay. If he wants to return to active duty, his old job is here waiting for him.”

“Thank you, Chief.” Dean said and gave the chief a brilliant smile. “I'd better get back to the arrest and incident paperwork.” He wasn't sure if Sam would want to come back on the force. It was good to know Chief Morgan would support him, if he did.

&#&

When Dean got to the hospital he visited Sam. His younger brother was sleeping deeply. Dean looked down at him and smiled. Someone had shaved his face and cut off his mass of matted filthy hair. There were sores, wounds and bruises on his head, face, neck and arms. Sam's doctor gave Dean a rundown of all the things he was suffering from malnutrition, dehydration, vitamin deficiency, muscle deterioration, fluid in his lungs, and the list went on and on. The good news was that Sam would recover in time. Dean sat by Sam's side and told him about Brady's associates giving him up. He assured his brother that Brady would be spending the rest of his life being someone's bitch in prison. Dean told Sam a little of how it had been for him this past six months thinking that his brother was dead. When he finished, there were tears on his cheeks. Dean wiped them away and stood up to leave. He had someone else he needed to see.

Dean walked into Jensen's room and stood at the foot of his bed for a moment looking at him. Jensen's face was pale white and his freckles stood out in sharp relief. Dean walked up close to the side of the narrow bed. He felt a sharp stab of guilt. He had sent Jensen in with Brady and the boy had nearly been killed for it. Dean took Jensen's hand in his and heard the alarm bells go off in his head again. Dean knew he was being a coward, but he couldn't look into Jensen's jade eyes and say these things. “I'm sorry, Jensen. Another time and place and maybe this thing could have worked out between us. Now, Sam is back and he needs me. I let him rot in that ship with Crowley for six months. My place is by his side now, making sure Sam's safe, helping him to grow strong again. Finish your degree and live the life you've always wanted, Jensen. Be happy. You deserve it.” Dean leaned down and kissed Jensen softly on the lips. “Goodbye.” Dean released Jensen's cold hand and turned to walk out the door. He refused to acknowledge the pain in his heart or the tears in his eyes as the door closed behind him.

**[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/kitprovocateur/pic/0002axpr/) **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jensen laid in his hospital bed and wondered why Dean hadn't been in to visit him. He'd gotten a call from Jared Padalecki earlier in the day. Jensen told the handsome actor that he had quit the escort business. He also said that he'd been in an accident and was in the hospital. They had chatted for a bit about Jensen finishing his college degree. A few hours later, a huge bouquet of pink and white roses had arrived from the star. Jensen had sent Jared a text thanking him for the lovely and fragrant flowers. It had been a sweet gesture and he appreciated it. Jensen knew they would have him up and walking soon. He was determined to find Sam and see how he was doing.

Later that afternoon, Dean dropped by the hospital to see Sam. He walked in the room and was surprised to see Misha sitting by the hospital bed. He and Sam were laughing about something. “Don't I see enough of you at the station, Collins?” Dean said as he walked around to the other side of Sam's hospital bed.

“I think that's his not so subtle way of telling me to fuck off.” Misha stated as he stood up. “See you later, Sam. Bye, Dean.”

Dean watched him go, then looked back at Sam. “How you feeling today?”

“Like hammered shit. Same as yesterday. Did you see Jensen? Is he okay?” Sam asked as he looked up at his brother.

“The doctor said Jensen will be going home in a couple of days. He'll be fine.”

“So you didn't go by and see him?” Sam looked sharply at his brother.

“I've got a lot going on, Sam. Just drop it.” Dean said but he wouldn't meet Sam's eyes.

“Dean, when Jensen was down in that hell hole with me, he was very brave. He didn't winge about his injury. He tried his best to free me so we could get to you. He's a good guy. Why are you acting this way?” Sam pinned Dean with his piercing gaze.

“He's a good guy that I almost got killed because I was willing to sacrifice him to get Brady. I don't deserve him, Sam. I'm not a good guy. I'm not going to talk about this anymore. The subject of Jensen is closed. In a few days, you'll be strong enough to go home. You'll start your physical rehabilitation shortly after that. We'll have you back in tip top shape in a few months. Now, I've got a meeting with the District Attorney about Brady's case. I'll be back tomorrow.” Dean gently squeezed Sam's shoulder, then turned to leave.

Sam knew Dean was making a huge mistake letting Jensen go. Dean was stubborn and Sam knew he couldn't change his mind. He sighed deeply and hoped that Dean would come to his senses and realize exactly what he was losing.

&#&

The next day, Jensen made slow but purposeful progress to Sam's room which was a couple of floors beneath his. When he saw room 248 come into view, he smiled happily. Jensen pushed the door open and looked in. Sam looked up, caught his eye and smiled.

“Jensen! Come on in!”

:Hey, Sam! I just had to see how you were doing.” Jensen said as he slowly walked in and sat by the narrow bed.

“They are going to keep me here til all the fluid is out of my lungs and my vital signs are all within normal range. I hope it won't be long. I can't wait to be back home. When are they releasing you?” Sam replied.

“They would have sent me home today cause of the insurance situation, but I have an elevated temperature. I'm pretty sure I'll go home tomorrow. Has Dean been in to see you?”

“Yeah. He's been by. Dean's got tons of work to do preparing for Brady's trial. Several of Brady's associates are turning state's evidence against him to save their own asses. He's going down for the count.”

“I guess, I'll see Dean after I get out then. I know how important this case is to him. I'm just so happy that you're alive, Sam. If there's anything I can do to help, like take you to doctor appointments, let me know.” Jensen said as he smiled at Sam.

“That won't be necessary. I'll be taking Sam to his appointments.” Dean's voice declared from the doorway.

Jensen turned with a huge smile that faded when he saw the dark angry look on Dean's face. ”I know you're really busy with the Brady case now. I just thought I could help out.”

“Could you come out here a minute?” Dean said and moved back from the door.

Jensen looked at Sam. “I'd better go. I hope I'll see you soon, Sam.”

Sam gave Jensen an encouraging smile. “I hope so too.” He looked worried as he watched Jensen walk out the door to join Dean.

“Let's go in here.” Dean said and pushed through a door into an empty family waiting room.

Jensen followed close behind him. “Dean, I'm so happy that Sam will be home with you soon. I'll probably be going home tomorrow. I guess we'll have to delay that beach vacation for awhile.”

“There's not going to be any beach vacation. You're going to finish your college degree and I'm going to be taking care of Sam.” Dean stood with his arms crossed looking at some point over Jensen's left shoulder.

“I'll have some free time, Dean. My classes don't take up my entire day and night. I could still help you with Sam. I'd love to see your house. I could cook for you two. Some healthy home cooked meals would help Sam heal.” Jensen said softly hoping Dean would look at him.

Dean had to harden his heart as he walked closer to Jensen. He steeled himself for what he was about to do. “Jensen, what happened between us was a temporary madness on my part. I never should have touched you. I'm sorry for what I did. We can't see each other again. Chief Morgan said we could pay you some compensation for the work you did for us. I do appreciate what you did. I hope you have a good life, Jensen.” Dean could no longer look at Jensen's face. He walked around him and out the door.

Jensen was trembling. He sat down and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe Dean didn't care about him! Dean had kissed him and claimed him. Now he was offering money for the work Jensen had done for the police department making him feel like a whore again. He had been proper fucked by Dean Winchester in every sense of the word. Jensen sat in the small room and cried until he was empty of tears. The walk back to his room seemed to take forever. Jensen curled up in ball under his covers and tried to sleep. He just wanted to go home now.

When Dean got in the Impala, he put his hands on the steering wheel and rested his head against them. He hadn't been drinking since the first time he kissed Jensen. Now, the flask in the glove compartment was calling to him. He reached over, retrieved the flask and drank deeply. He knew he was doing the right thing. Jensen would have an amazing life with someone who wouldn't put him in danger. Someone who could give him all the things he deserved. The thought of Jensen with someone else cut Dean deep. He tipped up the flask and nearly drained it dry. He looked at his eyes in the rear view mirror and saw the raw pain there. Dean slammed his hands on the steering wheel and yelled. “Fuck!”

&#&

The next day, Jensen was released. He dropped by Sam's room to say goodbye before he left. Sam didn't ask about his conversation with Dean. Jensen's puffy, red rimmed eyes told the story.

“Maybe I could visit you sometime when Dean isn't home. I would like for us to be friends.” Jensen said.

“I've got your number now. I'll give you a call sometime and we'll get together.” Sam replied with a smile.

Jensen hugged Sam carefully and said goodbye. Sam watched him leave and wished, once again, that Dean would wake the hell up and go after Jensen.

When Jensen got home, he called Eric Kripke and told him he was quitting the escort business. Eric was disappointed, but he'd always known that Jensen wouldn't be in his stable long. Eric told Jensen that he could stay in the condo until the end of June. That way, Jensen would be finished with his college classes before he had to hunt for a place to live. Jensen was very surprised and delighted by Eric's kindess.

Jensen tried not to dwell on Dean and what had happened between them. He focused on his classes and doing volunteer work. He visited with Sam a few times and was happy at the progress his new friend was making. They avoided talking about Dean as much as possible because that always made Jensen sad.

The day after Jensen graduated from college, he got a call from Jared Padalecki. The actor congratulated him on his achievement and asked if he had received the gifts he'd sent. Jensen had been quite surprised by the laptop and leather carrying case he'd received. He thanked Jared and told him he couldn't accept such an extravagant gift. Jared laughed at that and said he must keep them.

Then, the actor grew more serious. “Jensen, I'm going to come out next month. It's Pride month and I want to let the world know who I really am. I want you to come out to California and live with me, Jensen. I want to be with you.”

“Jared, I don't know what to say.” Jensen said shocked by the offer.

“I don't expect you to answer today. Take a couple of weeks to think it over. Give me a call the first week in June and let me know what you've decided. I hope you'll say yes, Jensen. I've got my agent ringing in. I've got to take that. Bye, Jensen. I hope I'll see you soon!”

Jensen said goodbye and ended the call. He sat on his sofa stunned by Jared's offer. He wasn't in love with the actor, but he did like him a lot. Dean hadn't called or contacted him at all in the past few months. Jensen felt the familiar ache in his heart at the thought of Dean. He still loved Dean and held out hope that they could be together. Jensen decided he would talk to Dean one last time. He had to know for sure before he made any decision about Jared.

Sam and Misha had just got back from a doctor's appointment and were settled on the sofa to hang out for awhile.

“Sam, there's a lot of talk about Dean down at the station. Everyone thought the drinking would stop once you were back. The truth is that it's gotten worse. The Chief is considering putting Dean on administrative leave. He's got to get this thing under control and soon. We're all worried about him.” Misha said as he looked up at the younger man.

“I'm worried to, but Dean is repressing like mad and won't talk to me. He's crawled into the bottle and I don't know how to get him out.” Sam said sadly.

The door opened and was thrown back hard. Dean walked in with an angry look on his face. His eyes locked onto Sam and Misha and narrowed. “What the hell, Collins?! Have you moved in here? Why the hell are you always here when I come home?” Dean sounded mean and ready to fight.

“I was just on my way out. Good night, Sam.” Misha stood up and walked by Dean. “Night, Dean.”

Dean started to say something, but Sam's voice distracted him. “Dean, would you come over here for a minute?”

Misha closed the door and Dean walked over to the sofa and sat down heavily. “What is it, Sam?” Dean still sounded a little angry, but he looked tired now with his slumped shoulders.

“We need to talk about the drinking. It's out of control, Dean. Chief Morgan is going to have to put you on administrative leave, if you don't get a handle on it. I want my brother back, Dean. You're just not you anymore.” Sam said softly as he looked over at his brother.

“I thought when I got you back, the pain would be gone. I just have to numb the pain, Sammy.” Dean said as he looked down at the floor unable to meet Sam's concerned gaze.

There was a knock at the door and Sam got up to answer it. He was surprised to see Jensen standing there. “Jensen are you okay?” He asked concerned for his friend.

“I'm sorry to drop in like this. I need to talk to, Dean.” Jensen said as he looked up at the taller man.

“This may not be the best time. Course, lately, there is no best time. Come on in.” Sam remarked.

Dean's eyes were riveted on Jensen as he walked in the door. He was wearing a retro Rolling Stones t-shirt and faded jeans. Dean wondered, for a moment, if he was dreaming this. Then, Jensen stopped directly in front of him.

“I need to talk with you, Dean. Will you give me a few minutes of your time?” Jensen asked.

“I'm going to my room. I'll see you later.” Sam said and walked down the hall to his bedroom.

Jensen sat on the sofa. “Dean, I thought if I didn't see you or talk to you for a few months that my feelings for you would fade or change. The thing is, I still love you, Dean. I'm having a hard time believing that I don't mean anything to you.”

Dean looked away from Jensen. He couldn't let the younger man see what he was doing to him. Jensen decided there was only one way, he was going to know for sure. He surged forward, grabbed Dean's face in his hands and kissed him. All of Dean's defenses crumbled and fell when Jensen's soft curved lips touched his. He returned the kiss and deepened it. Dean's arms wound around Jensen and held him tight against him. Jensen melted into the warm circle of Dean's arms as their tongues danced in waves against each other. Dean moaned into the kiss as he gave up the last of his self control. When Jensen finally came up for air, he stared into Dean's eyes and smiled.

“I'm so sorry, Jensen. I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought you'd be safer and have a better life without me. I just felt so damn bad for what happened with Brady and Crowley. I don't deserve you, Jensen, but I do love you and I want you here by my side. Please stay with me.” Dean's voice was rough and choked with emotion. These past few months without Jensen had been agony. Holding him again had made Dean realize just how deeply he cared for the younger man.

“I love you too, Dean. I'll stay here with you.” Jensen pledged and began to kiss Dean again.

When they parted due to a need to breathe, Dean looked into Jensen's eyes and smiled. “How about we go on that beach vacation? I could use some time off and I'd love to spend it with you.”

“You just want to see me in my teeny ocean blue bikini.” Jensen said with a teasing smile.

“Actually, I want to see you in nothing at all.” Dean said with a lopsided grin as he kissed Jensen again.

This time when, they pulled apart, Dean stood up and pulled Jensen up by the hand gently. “Let's go get naked.” He said with a wicked grin.

“Are you going to frisk me and handcuff me, Officer Winchester?” Jensen teased.

“I'm going to do a lot more than that.” Dean said as he picked Jensen up and carried him down the hall.

Sam peeked out his door and saw them together. He smiled broadly displaying his dimples. “Good night Dean, Jensen.”

“Good night, Sam!” They chorused as they went by on the way to Dean's bedroom.

Sam went back in his room and listened to his iPod. He was smiling happily as he laid back on his bed. He knew that with Jensen here, Dean was going to be okay. He would have his brother back again.

Jensen had expected Dean to fuck him hard and fast. It had been months since they had been together. He was surprised that Dean had spent a lot of time kissing and tasting his whole body before he even began to prep him. By the time Dean entered him, Jensen was begging for his cock. That seemed to please Dean to no end. He spent long moments feeding his swollen prick into Jensen inch by inch. Jensen pressed back against him using his inner muscles to cling onto Dean's shaft. They moved together as one. Their bodies and hearts connected and beating as one. Dean gave himself completely to Jensen and Jensen gave himself completely to Dean. When their orgasms drew near for both of them, Dean went into overdrive. He pounded into Jensen's hot ass like it was his last night on earth. Jensen pushed back to meet every thrust and cried out from the pleasure Dean was giving him. When Dean reached under Jensen and grabbed his leaking cock, it only took three strokes to release a flood of come that soaked the sheet beneath them. Jensen's body was shuddering and the muscles in his ass were clamping down hard on Dean's prick. The older man buried himself to the base of his thick shaft and shot out his own load deep into Jensen's tight channel. They collapsed together on the bed and breathed heavily for a few minutes. Dean pulled Jensen up close against his side and held onto him.

“I want you here beside me, Jensen, every night for the rest of my life.” Dean stated and his voice was thick with emotion.

“I'll be right here, Dean. By your side is where I belong. I love you.” Jensen replied.

“I love you too.” Dean said surprising himself and Jensen.

As they both drifted close to the edge of sleep, Dean thought about his plans for the future. He realized now, that since he'd met Jensen, the blond was always in those plans. A part of Dean had always known that Jensen was his future. Jensen had made him whole again.


End file.
